A la vie, comme à la mort
by Kimie-Chan
Summary: A ce moment la, il ne se doutait absolument pas que ses paroles puissent avoir de telles répercutions. Il avait eu tellement hâte. Il avait voulu commencer une nouvelle vie, il était servi. Entre fuir, prendre soin de sa famille et survivre, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête Petit résumé de rien du tout. La suite au prologue. Rated T pour l'instant, peut changer.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir. Je vous présente mon chef d'oeuvre.**

**(LOL)**

**Humm humm... Bref, voici un petit prologue pas très long. Au fait, au risque d'être embêtante, je carbure aux reviews. Un auteur sans reviews n'est pas motivé. Faites lui savoir que vous aimez ce qu'il faites et la il le fera. Je fais des fautes, c'est normal. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me lancez pas de pierre. Avec les vacances, mon cerveau est encore en mode OFF**

* * *

" Impossible ! Une telle chose n'arrivera pas, mon fils ! Jamais un noble de notre rang ne se mariera avec une roturière. Tu me fais honte, tu ne porterais plus le nom des Laffister depuis bien longtemps, si seulement je n'étais pas dotée d'une aussi grande bonté. Je te préviens, fils. Si l'un de nos gardes vous surprend ensemble, côté à côte, ou même un simple regard… Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne revoit jamais la lumière du jour. Bien entendu, je veux dire par là que l'on la fera passer à la guillotine. Ah et j'ai une autre petite question à te poser, mon enfant. Comment as-tu fais pour t'enticher d'une servante. Un déchet, un objet ! Une telle chose ne s'ai jamais produite, et j'espère, mon enfant, ne se reproduira jamais ! "

Le jeune homme agenouillé devant sa mère, se retint avec difficulté de hurler sa rage. Et par la même occasion de dégainer son épée et commettre un crime des plus délicieux. Dieu qu'il en rêvait de ce crime. Il se leva, et essaya d'avoir une attitude la plus neutre possible, par respect, ou par crainte peut-être ? On ne saurait le dire. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à cacher ses tremblements, prouvant sa haine envers sa mère, et une profonde tristesse de ne pas de ne pas avoir eu la bénédiction de sa mère pour épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui répondit alors, d'une voix fluette :

"Ma reine. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas venu demander votre permission. Je me marierais avec, ou sans votre accord. Je vous fais honte ? Après tous les bons et loyaux services que je vous ai apporté, je suis déçu. Malgré le fait que je vous ai toujours su malhonnête, j'ai toujours cru que vous saviez faire la part des choses. Apparemment, j'ai eu tort. Ensuite, mère. A moi de vous prévenir : S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Elisabeth, je vous le ferais regretter amèrement, le tout mélanger à de la joie. Comment j'ai fais pour m'enticher d'elle hein ? Elle est belle, gentille, intelligente. Et surtout, je l'aime mère. Alors vous êtes assurée, que je ne me séparerais d'elle sous aucun prétexte. Elle et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre."

Folle de rage, elle le regarda les yeux exorbités elle se regarda et hurla à plein poumons :

"Hé bien ! Puisque tu es si ingrat, William, vas-t-en ! Pars avec ta servante ! Je suis sur qu'elle n'attendait que cela ! Regardes toi : tu quitte ta famille et tes amis pour une vulgaire petite catin ! Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, dis nous adieu, et dis aussi adieu à ta vie confortable de noble. Sois en sûr, toi et ta roturière vivrez dans la misère. Pour vous faire vivre, tu devras voler, et elle se prostituer. Alors maintenant, pars et ne reviens jamais !"

Tandis que la mère hurlait, William souriait. D'une voix vibrante de joie il annonça :

"Je n'attendais que cela, mère. Je tenais aussi à vous annoncer, vous êtes grand-mère. Toutes mes félicitations. C'est un garçon, il s'appelle Law."

La reine pâlit à vue d'œil. En plus de vouloir se marier avec une prolétaire, il avait mit au monde un bâtard.

"Un bâtard, j'y crois pas. Nom de dieu… Mais qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Oh mon dieu, non ! J'ai compris.. C'est.. C'est une sorcière ! Pardon de l'avoir laisser te manipuler..

\- Liz' n'est pas une sorcière, ma reine. Celle qui aurait plutôt tendance à porter ce titre mieux que personne est vous, ma chère Katrina."

Et c'est sur ces mots doux que le prince sortit calmement du palais. Il avait hâte. Hâte de commencer une nouvelle vie. Hâte de revoir sa fiancée et son fils. Il déambula le long des rues jusqu'à atteindre une petite maison. Petite, mais mince alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle était accueillante… Il rentra à l'intérieur, et ce qu'il y vu lui réchauffa le cœur. Sa femme, une petite blonde à la peau mate, des yeux d'un doré superbe. Lorsqu'elle parlait, l'on pouvait entendre un petit accent du sud, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Son fils, un petit brun aux yeux gris. Il avait hérité de la peau de sa mère. Tout deux était en train de faire des dessins sur le mur. Lorsque la jeune femme vit l'homme elle parut surprise.

"Je l'ai fait. Tu seras ma future épouse ! Que je suis heureux, nous allons enfin pouvoir être heureux, réunis."

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux écarquillés, était-ce vrai ou un de ces rêves farfelues. Au final, elle choisi de le croire.

"Vraiment ?

-Oui, Liz. Dieu que je t'aime. Le seul problème dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne suis plus noble.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Oh dieu, mais tu n'aurais pas du ! Tu étais au plus haut de la hiérarchie ! Tu étais le prince ! Comment ferons-nous pour nourrir Law ?"

Quant au petit, il regardait impuissant ses parents, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi son père et sa mère ne pouvait-il se marier ? Ils ne s'aimaient plus ? Et puis pourquoi sa mère paraissait-elle si inquiète ? Soudain en entendant la dérnière phrase il eu une révélation. Malgré son innocence, l'enfant était déjà plutôt intelligent.

"Maman… Papa… Si c'est ça le problème, vous en fait pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

-Je le sais bien mon petit… Mais laisse papa et maman régler ce problème"

Le garçon hocha la tête et parti dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit un petit cahier et se mit à écrire.

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, avec maman, on a décoré la maison avec des dessins. On ne dessine pas trop bien, mais on s'est appliqués et ça a donné un truc joli. A midi, on a mangé les restes d'hier, mais c'était tout de même bon. Après avec maman on est allé chez madame Ghaar, pour faire le ménage. Elle est gentille, elle m'a donné des sucettes. A vrai dire, c'est la seule gentille chez qui on nettoie, alors on essaie de faire du bon boulot. On est rentré à dix-sept heures. On a terminé de dessiner sur le mur, et papa est arrivé en disant que lui et maman allait se marier. J'ai été super content jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'il était plus un noble. J'ai compris que ça allait être difficile de vivre maintenant. Bref, on verra ce que ça donne demain.

Il posa le cahier sous son matelas, alla sous la couette et s'endormis automatiquement.


End file.
